The long-term objective of this research is to increase understanding of the relationship between brain changes and behavioral recovery from stroke. Recent studies of the relationship between brain perfusion, lesion size, and early severity of aphasia (language disorder) in stroke suggest that these variables are strongly correlated. It is not clear, however, how changes in cerebral perfusion and lesion size may be related to behavioral recovery following stroke. MRI provides means for quick assessment of cerebral perfusion and lesion size in the acute stages of stroke. Along with behavioral testing, MRI makes it possible to investigate how changes in neurological factors are related to stroke recovery. The specific aims of this project are to answer the following questions: 1. Do changes in cerebral hypoperfusion and/or lesion size predict recovery from aphasia and hemispatial neglect during the first month following stroke. 2. Does the extent of cerebral hypoperfusion and/or lesion size in acute ischemic stroke predict recovery from aphasia and hemispatial neglect and clinical outcome at one-month post-onset? Answers to these questions will provide insight into how brain changes and behavioral recovery may be related in early stroke. Consequently, they provide means to improve management of early stroke and, subsequently, aphasia and hemispatial neglect. That is, if the extent of behavioral recovery can be predicted based on brain physiology in the acute care [stage?], it is possible that stroke treatment can be better calibrated.